The American Exchange Students
by Britt and Diana
Summary: 3 American girls transfer to Hogwarts and Harry finds out he has more than just the Dursleys.
1. Default Chapter

Hey every one. We decided to make this a fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer: We only own the characters you are not familiar to. But the rest of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*CHAPTER 1*~  
  
Another year approached Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts Express, in the last compartment, where the trio usually sat, was occupied by three American 5th year witches.  
  
Ron was taken aback when he slid open the compartment door and saw the stunning beauties. One of them was wearing black lace-up army boots that approached the shin. The bottom of her wardrobe consisted of a black skirt that came a palm above the knee. The top was a camouflage cloth material tube top. Her hair was layered to fit her face. The ends of the blonde strands were green. She was known to change the tips of her hair to match here outfits.  
  
Another girl was wearing jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Her shoes were black flip-flops. Her hair was long, blonde, and straight. The tips of her hair were black. She however did not change the tips to match her outfit.  
  
The last girl had jeans on and a t-shirt that read Billabong. She was a brunette that had shoulder length hair.  
  
"What's up?" asked the girl with the green tips. She hoped her American accent didn't show too much.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione exclaimed. "Did you all transfer to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" The brunette asked.  
  
"Jus' a little bit," Ron answered double taking a look at the green tips.  
  
"I'm Brittney," greeted the green tipped girl.  
  
"I love your hair," came a voice from behind the compartment door. "That's bloody brilliant.  
  
"Thanks," she said to a certain blonde, slicked haired, Slytherin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed! We own the characters that you are not familiar with.  
  
~*CHAPTER 2*~  
  
"Hello Potty, Weasel, and Granger. Clearly you three lovely ladies," he said gesturing to the Americans "are in the wrong compartment."  
  
"How would you know?" asked the blonde with black tips.  
  
"I just know. What's your name?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Diana, what's yours?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy the purest blood you can get."  
  
"Does it really matter if you are pureblood or not?" Brittney asked, not knowing what he would answer.  
  
"My father would have a cow if I ever fancied a mudblood."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I thought you were cute," she replied.  
  
"Are you telling me you are a muggle born?"  
  
"Like I said does it matter?" 'Is he that dumb?' she secretly asked herself.  
  
"N-n-no I-I-I guess it d-d-d-d-do-doesn't," he stuttered.  
  
"Yep, that's right. It doesn't."  
  
"Would it matter if my mom was a muggleborn, and my dad was a pureblood?" Diana asked. Harry looked weirdly at her and whispered in Ron's ear " That's exactly how my parents were. And why did she use past tense?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!!! We own a lot of things including the new characters but we don't own harry potter.  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
"Oh, by the way, if anyone wanted to know, I'm Tara," the Brunette introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he shook her hand forgetting to let go.  
  
They all sat down and got acquainted. Hermione sat next to Ron, Ron sat next to Harry, and Harry sat next to Tara. On the other side Diana sat next to Brittney, and Brittney sat next to Malfoy.  
  
Brittney felt and arm slide around her shoulder. Brittney turned to look sideways at Malfoy, and then she snuggled closer to him. Diana saw this and looked out the window even more and muttered "Y'all sure became friends fastly."  
  
Suddenly the compartment door slid open and in came Rodger Davis who immediately took a seat next to Diana. "Hi," he said and then he whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said, she took it offensively because she slapped him hard on his face and then she kicked him out of the compartment.  
  
"Diana, what did he say?" Brittney asked curiously and worried at the same time.  
  
"I'm not gonna say."  
  
Malfoy leaned over and whispered into Brittney's ear "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Yes," Brittney replied excitedly.  
  
Malfoy leaned over and kissed Brittney on the cheek. Brittney's face turned red from shock and embarrassment.  
  
"Oooo. That's so sweet, especially coming from Malfoy," said Ron surprised that Malfoy kissed a muggle born.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Tara. He reached for her hand and held it with his.  
  
The dorr slid open and George appeared. He looked at the girls.  
  
"Who are these hotties?" He asked mainly looking at Diana.  
  
"I'm Brittney."  
  
"I'm Tara."  
  
"Hi, I'm Diana. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm George, Ron's older brother," he said walking over to Diana.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No it's not," Diana said with excitement in her voice.  
  
George sat down between the window and Diana. George looked at Diana again.  
  
"How many times are you gonna look at me?"  
  
"I'm just making sure you're not a dream. May I put my arm around you?"  
  
"Ummm.. Yes you may!!!!"  
  
George put his arm around Diana's neck. Diana smiled.  
  
"Since when does Malofy sit with you all?" asked George looking at Brittney and Diana.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know this is my girl? She sits with them, so I do too," answered Malfoy.  
  
"I didn't know Malfoy could get a girlfriend," remarked George.  
  
(A/N: I hope y'all liked that chapter. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all who reviewed. I just realized that only people who were logged in could review. Sorry about that, but I changed that! I own a hairbrush, my curling iron, my ponytails, and my clips. I do not however own Harry Potter.  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
"I think we had better get changed into our robes," Hermione announced as she stood up and unlaced her fingers from Ron's.  
  
"What robes?" Tara asked.  
  
"Weren't they on your school list?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"NO. It didn't say anything about them," she replied.  
  
"Well, what are you supposed to wear?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I guess our regular clothes," Brittney said happily.  
  
"No offense or anything but I don't really like those robes,"  
Tara said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll change anyways, but not into robes," Diana  
said.  
  
"Me too," Brittney and Tara agreed.  
  
All of the girls left the compartment to change while the guys  
stayed in that one.  
  
"Wow!" Malfoy exclaimed as they left.  
  
"Well," said George taking his robes down. "I've always  
supported the Americans."  
  
" I wonder why Diana's parents and my parents have those similarities," Harry said now in his robes.  
  
"That is kind of weird," Malfoy said. "Listen, I'm sorry I've been mean to you for so long," he replied.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry, but I forgot my trunk," Diana said from outside the door.  
  
"I'll get it for you," Ron said. He got the trunk and took it down. He opened the compartment door only enough that the trunk could fit through it.  
  
"Thanks Ron!"  
  
"No prob. Can you tell Hermione that her c.d. player is still in my trunk?"  
  
"Sure. See y'all in a little bit."  
  
"Bye Di," George said.  
  
"Bye," she answered. "I'll be back in a little bit." And with that she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"We'll arrive at Hogwarts in about five minutes," announced Brittney who was wearing a red, no sleeve t-shirt with black, leather pants. Her hair (of course) had flaming red tips.  
  
"Yep," Diana agreed. She was dressed in a zip-up tube top that had flowers all over it. She was also wearing a straight, white skirt that came down to her knee. Her hair no longer had black tips because it would clash with the outfit if she did.  
  
"I wonder what house I'll be sorted in," Tara pondered. Her wardrobe consisted of jeans and a sleeve less, white t-shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and one could tell that she had put a high lighting spell on her hair to make a few candy apple streaks.  
  
"I hope you're in Griffondor. It would be cool if all of us were in the same house!" Hermione pointed out happily. She and Ron were holding hands once again.  
  
"Well, I wish one of you were in Slytherin so I could hang out with you and not be bored," announced Draco wrapping his arm around Brittney's neck. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!! Internet-$9.95 a month, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- $17.00, Posting a story on fanfiction.net and having people review-PRICELESS!!! We would have to pay a great deal of money to own Harry Potter, which we don't.  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
In the Great Hall after the first years had been sorted, several American transfers were asked to come up to the front of the room.  
  
"Albester, Jon." Professor McGonagoll called to place the sorting hat on his head. "Huffelpuff," it screamed.  
  
"Cummings, Brittney." Brittney walked nervously to the stool and took a seat. The hat was placed on her head. After about thirty seconds it yelled "Slytherin." Malfoy yelled with excitement.  
  
Several more names were called and then "Janica, Diana." She walked over to the stool hoping to get sorted into Griffondor. A minute had passed and the decision was still undecided. Professor McGonagoll was shooting nervous glances at Dumbledore. He seemed calm as usual. Several of the tables were slightly confused and were trying to lip read Diana's mouth movements.  
  
Harry however, knew exactly what she was saying, for he himself had said it four years ago. Finally the infamous sorting hat had come to a decision and said "Griffondor" in a bored tone. Diana walked to the Griffondor table where they congratulated her.  
  
"Overstreet, Tara."  
  
Tara walked apprehensively to the stool. Without the hat touching her head, it exclaimed "Griffondor!"  
  
Dumbledore gave his yearly speech and then the food appeared magically on the tables.  
  
"I'm so happy you're in my house!" Malfoy said and turned to look at Brittney. Brittney smiled at him. Someone suddenly scrammed in between Draco and her.  
  
"Hi Drakie!" came a shrilly voice from a Slytherin 5th year with a pug like face.  
  
"Go away Pansy," he said fiercely. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're annoying. But before you go, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend. Pansy this is Brittney. Malfoy leaned behind Pansy and gestured for Brittney to do the same. She took the hint and leaned backwards while holding onto the table. Pansy tried to turn her head to see what was going on. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them share a kiss.  
  
"Goodness!" Pansy screemed. "I'll leave you two alone," and with that she stormed off.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"WOW! Look at Malfoy and Brittney!" Tara said gesturing towards the slytherin table. "Uh, does Ron always eat this much?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Yep, pretty much," he smiled and then grabbed her hand. "What happended to Diana's parents?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"They were murdered bye Voldemort," she whispered back giving his hand a squeeze. "She was very young."  
  
"Where was she when this happened?"  
  
"Oddly enough, she was in England. Sirius had just given Hagrid his motorcycle and said he wouldn't need it because he was going to take a cab to the airport and fly to America with her. He left her with my parents and told them to take care of her. So now she lives with us. Do you see what I'm getting at?" she asked.  
  
"Do you mean that Diana is my twin sister?"  
  
(A/N) OOOOhhhhh cliffhanger!!!! Please review!  
  
Thanks: Diana & Brittney. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody!!! Thanks to the people who reviewed!!! We love writing this story and we hope you enjoy reading it! Oh, but the way, we don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
Later in the Griffondor common room, several students were playing exploding snap. Harry walked over to where Diana was sitting on George's lap in a big arm chair. They were watching Lee Jordan and Fred Weasley play Exploding Snap.  
  
"Diana can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered trying to get out of George's lap.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked once they were in a deserted corner of the common room.  
  
"Oyh, I was going to," she answered knowing exactly what he was talking about. "But I'm glad Tara did."  
  
"How come I never knew? Nobody told me!"  
  
"Because they didn't want anyone to know that Lily and James had kids, let alone two. But you lived through Voldemort's curse so of course you were heard of."  
  
"But why didn't they tell 'me' that I had a sister?"  
  
"For my protection. You never know if people like Reeta Skeeter are around. If knews spread that I was in the U.S., then I would be in great danger. Here in England you have Dumbledore, all the professors, Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix to protect you," she paused to take a breath. "Back in the states, there is nobody to protect me."  
  
"But why are you suddenly coming here?"  
  
"That's just it! Voldemort is back and stronger than ever. And I need protection more than ever, just like you."  
  
Suddenly she sprang forward and developed him into a hug. Diana just cried on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He himself felt a tear in his eye.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
In the Slytherin common room:  
  
"Checkmate," Brittney said excitedly. They had played several games of wizard's chess and Brittney had one every single one.  
  
"Who taught you how to play like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dumbledore, why?"  
  
"I want him to give me a few pointers next time we play." He gave her a good night kiss before heading off to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," Tara said as she hugged him. "Goodnight he answered.  
  
"Goodnight bro," Diana laughed.  
  
"Goodnight sis," he said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Goodnight Di," George said to her. And like Brittney, Diana also received a kiss.  
  
Tara woke up in the middle of the night to find that Diana wasn't in her bed. She decided to go down to the common room; perhaps she would be there. She was halfway down the stairs when she saw Diana sitting on the couch with 'Potions: Grade 5 propped up on her knees.  
  
"Why are you reading so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I had a horrible headache."  
  
"Don't tell me that! Every time you get a headache, Voldemort's around," Tara said in a worried tone.  
  
"I know it's weird. It usually doesn't hurt this bad. I guess it means he's closer."  
  
"Oh, that's bad."  
  
"Look Diana, try to get some sleep. Snape will kill you if you fall asleep in class."  
  
"I know but it hurts horribly."  
  
Diana turned around to find Harry at the top of the stairs with his hand over his scar.  
  
"Harry, does your scar hurt?" Diana asked with a worried face.  
  
"Yes it does. Wait, what do you mean?"  
  
"Every time Voldemort is around I get a headache."  
  
"When you were in your first year, I was in the U.S. and it hurt really bad. I'm guessing it's from you getting attacked bye Voldemort. And now it's because Voldemort is close by."  
  
"So do you think Voldemot transferred his powers to you?" Harry asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Well no I don't. You see, Dumbledore said he only transferred powers to you. I only get a headache because you feel Voldemort's presence."  
  
"Oh, so you're not a parsel tongue either?"  
  
"No I'm not Harry."  
  
"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want my sister to get shunned."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
Slytherin Common Room  
  
Brittney headed down the stairs to the common room. Malfoy was sitting on the couch. Brittney walked over to him. "Draco, what are you doing so late?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"I didn't know you could think this late."  
  
"Well it looks like I can," he laughed. Brittney sat down next to him Draco and snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about how you changed my life. Now I'm nicer all because of you, and I must say this niceness is a lot better than being mean."  
  
"Draco is that all you were thinking about? You look worried about something."  
  
"No. It's not. I'm worried about what my dad would say if he found out I was dating a muggle born. But you're different from others."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"I don't know. Everything about you makes me fell...Well I don't know how to explain it."  
  
*+*+*+GREAT HALL: BREAKFEAST+*+*+*  
  
At the Griffondor table, Diana sat next to George, Ron sat next to Hermione, and Harry sat next to Tara.  
  
"Harry, I think we should tell Dumbledore, don't you?" asked Diana hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Yeah, I do think we should tell him and Sirius." 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. Thanks for giving us your thoughts on our story. Unfortunately we have decided to end the story. I understand the Mary Sue issue. I understand where you guys are coming from. But I do want to point out one thing; if you don't like the story, don't continue reading it. Also, if you really do want us to continue posting it, you need to give us good reviews and e-mail us at: Christian_cowgirl_liven_in_texas@hotmail.com , lil_angel103090@hotmail.com , or di_leopard@hotmail.com .  
  
Thanks:  
  
Diana & Brittney 


End file.
